


My Savior:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Abuse, Blood, Blood and Gore, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Drama, Established Relationship, Family, Friendship, General, Guns, Injury, Injury Recovery, Kidnapping, Kissing, M/M, Major Character Injury, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Physical Abuse, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Rescue, Rescue Missions, Romance, Slash, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 16:42:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14024394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve rescued Danny from being kidnapped, & he made sure that they would pay in the process, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!*





	My Savior:

*Summary: Steve rescued Danny from being kidnapped, & he made sure that they would pay in the process, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!*

 

Detective Danny "Danno" Williams was pissed off, bleeding, from the abuse of being punched, & kicked, tired, & very hungry, which was a bad combination, when you deal with him, He is hoping that his team & ohana find him soon, or he is gonna raise some hell, & it's gonna turn ugly, The Blond is gonna keep his cool, & wait for the perfect time to strike.

 

He didn't have to wait long, Cause he hears, "Five-O, Freeze !!!!", from 4 distinctive voices, He smiled, cause he knew that his friends wouldn't let him down, & they proved him right, as they came crashing through the doors, & had their guns trained on the kidnappers, Officer Tani Rey said, "Move, You die, Got it ?", & Officer Junior Reigns said challenging, "Just try us", & they stood still, while Captain Lou Grover made sure that they were covered, "Nice job, Rooks", & they had everything under control, til the leader grabbed Danny & had a knife to the blond's throat.

 

"Throw the fucking guns down, or I cut his throat, & his blood will spray all over you", The Leader growled, & Steve was buying some time, while the others joined him, & having their guns trained on him. "NOW !!!!", The Angry screamed, The Former Seal saw what his partner was gonna do, & said, "Danno, You aren't gonna stand for that, Aren't you ?", Danny went into action, He had the leader down on the ground in less than two seconds.

 

HPD came & cleared up the scene, & they took the suspects & the leader, while the others gave their account on what happened. Steve asked, "Are you okay ?", "My Savior", The Loudmouth Detective said with a smile, as they shared a kiss, & walked out to joined the others, & give their own statements as well.

 

The End.


End file.
